Don't Be A Baby, Baby
by Know Err
Summary: Will Shego find a reason to commit or is it another excuse to bail? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Don't be a baby, Baby  
>By the love that pass you by<br>But if you have to, Baby  
>Go ahead and have your cry<br>I'll be your baby, Baby  
>Truer than the one you knew<br>And someday maybe, Baby  
>You will learn to love me too <strong>

**-The Mills Brothers  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Harder!"<p>

"Ugh, no more."

"You have to! Just one more."

Shego took a deep breath and pushed the ancient rusty car up the highest hill in the city. She glared back at the sun happily sending its hot beams over her sweaty back.

"Push harder!"

"Dammit, I'm trying, okay! Why don't you push it, you faggot!"

"Honey, I just got my nails done."

"Har, har, har, Hego, just fucking switch with me."

"But I'm going to get sweaty for my date," Hego whined and checked himself on the rear view mirror for any misplaced locks of hair.

"Well, it's your damn fault for forgetting to put gas in, idiot." Shego pushed harder and the car crawled slowly up the incline. She cursed the fact that she was related to such a little girl. Shego cringed, comparing Hego to a girl was insulting little girls everywhere.

"Hey, you guys need any help?"

Wiping the sweat off her brow, Shego turned to the voice that addressed her. The speaker was a redhead dressed in jogging clothes that left little to the imagination. A tight, toned body confirmed a rounded exercise routine. Nice curves confirmed good genes –Shego even stole a peak at the redhead's tank top and those legs barely covered by teeny-tiny jogging shorts.

What struck Shego, however, was the redhead's open, easy dimpled smile. It was sincere and was complimented by a twinkle in her eye.

Cute lips, Shego thought absently as her eyes flicked to the stranger's mouth, tracing over the pouty cupid's bow. She was distracted enough that she forgot about the car she was pushing... which rolled back on her foot.

She screamed and cursed louder when her brother who panicked and stepped out of the car to help her.

"THE CAR IS STILL MOVING, YOU FRIGGING MORON!" she yelled at him. He hurriedly ran back to the driver's seat and pulled on the hand-brake.

* * *

><p>"No, really, Miss, I'm fine," Shego winced as she rotated her foot. Nothing felt broken. Her muscles were really just tired and protesting from pushing the car for so long.<p>

"Oh! My name is Kim," the redhead introduced herself quickly. "Are you really sure you're okay? We can sit by that coffee shop over there, I'll get you something cool to drink and you can rest your foot," Kim said.

"Really, you don't have to," Shego protested half-heartedly.

"I insist," the jogger smiled and Shego didn't have a chance.

Kim wrapped an arm around Shego's waist and placed her hand on the taller woman's hip. She then took Shego's arm and placed it on her shoulder to support the tired (and possibly injured) woman.

They slowly walked (well, Shego hopped on her good foot) hip to hip to the cafe nearby where Shego sat down and drank a bottle of water in three gulps. "I'm Shego, by the way," she said as she sheepishly wiped off the water that dribbled down her chest.

Kim grinned as she sat across the tired woman. "Well, Shego, let's have a look at your foot." Without the other woman's consent, Kim gently lifted Shego's foot on her lap and took off the latter's shoe. Kim pressed her fingers on certain points on Shego's foot and massaged it gently.

"Anything hurt?" Kim asked softly.

"N-no," Shego replied, trying not to squirm.

Kim smiled and continued her massage. They sat quietly staring at each other, taking in the sight of the attractive woman in front of the other.

"Shegoooo, I'll be late," Hego called from across the street, interrupting the moment.

Shego resisted the urge to scream at him for the hundredth time that day. Luckily, it was Kim who spoke, "I think she needs to rest for a bit. If you guys would like, I live nearby, I can drop her off at the hospital, just in case."

Shego opened her mouth but caught the wink Kim sent her way. "Yeah, ow, I think I might need to go to the ER," the dark haired woman said unconvincingly.

"But Shego-"

Shego's eyes flashed at her brother. He gulped and stepped back, "I'll just call in a tow truck and hail a cab."

"You go on ahead, I'll just let her rest for a bit," Kim said cheerfully.

Hego frowned and walked back to the car with slumped shoulders. Shego rolled her eyes.

"I love my brother, but sometimes I wonder if he got dropped on his head when we were younger," Shego laughed. "Are you sure it's okay? I'm not taking up your time, am I?" she asked Kim, "I mean, you've already helped out enough and you're probably busy."

"It's my pleasure," returned Kim. "And, I confess to having an ulterior motive."

"And what's that?" Shego grinned back playfully.

"I happen to find women with pushing cars up hills in their exercise routine very _interesting_," Kim admitted coyly. "And look, we're already at a coffee shop so I might as well ask you to coffee... provided that you're up for it?"

Shego nodded, acutely aware that her foot was still on Kim's lap and the redhead hasn't stopped the gentle caresses of her hand.

* * *

><p>Over a cup of a black coffee and a glass of iced milk tea, Shego found out that Kim worked at an office nearby. It was a job, Kim explained, that she was not entirely passionate about but it paid the bills. The more they conversed, the more Shego came to like her new friend and Kim found herself feeling the same.<p>

"So," Kim asked, "What do you do?"

"I'm a music teacher," Shego said with a smile.

Kim's demeanor, if any more possible, brightened, "Do you like what you do?"

"Of course! If I stayed just for the pay... well, it doesn't pay much but I love teaching," Shego replied emphatically. "I love how their faces light up when they understand what I'm trying to say. You know what I mean? It's almost as if you can see into their heads when it just... clicks. In my case, I can hear it, too. _Literally_." They shared a laugh.

"It's music so, naturally, I love my job." She smiled dreamily but stopped then shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I probably sound like a nut," she laughed.

"No, you sound wonderful," Kim said sincerely. "You like kids?"

They were interrupted by Kim's wrist watch, it beeped to signal the hour.

"Oh, no, I'm afraid I have to go," Kim said with obvious disappointment. "Would you like to drop you off anywhere? How is your foot?" She placed her hand on said foot which was still on her lap.

"Uh, ah, it's fine. I can probably just call Hego to come back and pick me up," Shego said. "It's his fault anyway."

Kim consciously bit her lip and leaned in, "To be honest, I just want another excuse to spend extra time with you."

Shego raised an eyebrow and smirked without saying a word.

"If that's not too forward," the redhead added hastily with a blush.

Shego leaned in and met Kim halfway. "Only if it's not too forward of me to ask you on a date sometime?"

* * *

><p>AN: Don't you just love good Samaritans? I have no idea what I'm going to do with this but we'll see...

I did research on what would happen if your foot gets run over by a car. Some say it hurts, while others say it doesn't. I think it depends on if you're wearing a shoe, what kind of shoe you're wearing, what type of car it is, how fast the car is going, and your threshold of pain. One source says the worst you can get is a bruise if the car is going slowly and you're wearing shoes. Of course, they used feet from cadavers: springerlink content/k066199303755855/

If you'd rather not read that, there are _highly _intelligent individuals who have posted youtube videos all about this subject.

Oh, and ignore me if I've used Shego's reason for teaching before. I've asked a few teachers why they do what they do (in my humble and honest opinion, they're all secretly brainwashed) and that's the standard response.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Lots on my plate and lots on my head, makes me pretty busy indeed. Sorry for the short update, I'm still tossing ideas around.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Shego gingerly walked to the front of the room, ignoring the stares of the 3rd graders. She raised her hands to conduct and they slowly, but eventually quieted down. They looked at her hesitantly as they raised their weapons.<p>

"Come on, you know better than that," she said, putting her hands down again before raising them again. This time, the children picked up their musical instruments at the same time.

"Ah, one, two, three," she moved her hands and began the song. Hot Cross Buns wasn't the most complicated song in the world but the kids only had their instruments for a handful of months. Shego knew they would get better... if they practiced like she constantly told them to.

And so, the day went, each hour sending in a different grade level to the music room.

"Mikey, where is your trombone pointing at? Think of it as a laser and you're aiming it at my head," Shego told one boy. The other children laughed.

"Flutes, elbows up and sit up straight."

"Jackie! Is that gum in your mouth?"

"You, take off your hat!"

By the last period of the day, Shego was sitting down and had let the older kids have a "quiet" study hall instead. Some went to the sound-proof practice rooms to either actually practice, or goof off. Shego wasn't really worried. They were generally well-behaved kids as they liked their teacher. She was cool. And they also knew how scary she was when she was pissed. It was healthy mix of love, respect, and fear. Just as she preferred it.

"I need a TA to boss around," Shego sighed as she sat in her office. The walls were covered with pictures and drawings and letters and whatever else her students wanted to hand her. There were also numerous plaques and trophies but they were just gathering dust and taking up space. Her desk was neatly organized because she knew from experience that music sheets tended to come to life and attempt to take seige on her desk. Shego occasionally looked at the window that looked out into the music room to check on her students.

There was a knock on her door. Shego turned to see the principal.

"Oh, hey, Dr. D, what can I do for you?" she asked, bored already. Whoever was the more who placed Drakken as principal needed to be fired. The man was so incompetent, even the students could see it. The man stuttered and fumbled with his tie.

A student walked in and stood there with a deer-the-headlights look. "Uh, sorry."

"What do you need?" Shego asked her student with amusement.

"Mouthwash," the student smiled back and slowly inched to the sink placed there, keeping his eyes on Drakken. No doubt he was going to tell his friends about it and make fun of the principal behind his back. Shego knew the names the kids called him. She had to grudgingly admit that some of those names (which were sometimes pretty good) didn't come from her.

"Go ahead," Shego nodded and proceeded to go back to her paperwork, ignoring Drakken.

The sound of the door closing as the student stepped out pulled her from her paperwork. She looked up and wasn't surprised that Drakken was still there.

"Just checking on you, I heard you were in some sort of car accident?" the man asked nervously. "The school can't afford another substitute teacher this week."

"I'm fine," Shego replied, and rolled her eyes. "Is that all?"

He nodded, looking satisfied with himself, and left. Shego resisted to roll her eyes again. Her mother used say that her face might get stuck a funny way if she made faces too often. She was beginning to think that she probably _did _roll her eyes too often.

Or maybe, there was just too many idiots in this world.

* * *

><p>Kim sighed and stared at the clock on the wall. The hands didn't move faster as much as she willed it. She was tired of picking up calls and doing paperwork all day. She half wondered if she should call the woman she met the other day but decided that it would come off as desperate. Well, maybe she was just a teensy bit eager. Shego was just... there was something about her that Kim liked.<p>

She sighed wistfully, shuffling her papers. Maybe if she got everything done, she can take a day off. She smiled as her eyes caught a picture frame on her desk, right next to her computer.

Yes, she decided, a day off sounded good.

She went about her task with a little more enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>"What?" Shego asked irritably as she lounged on the couch of her apartment reading a book. Her brothers made it a point to drive her crazy and therefore spent time at her place despite her protests. Her younger brother, Mego, was leaning on the back of the couch, hovering over her with a smug grin on his face.<p>

"Hego told me you have a date," Mego teased.

"Yeah, what of it?" Shego huffed.

"Is she hot?" Mego asked.

"Yes, now will you leave me alone?"

"Are you gonna sleep with her?"

"Mego, can you, _please,_ leave me alone?" She raised the book, preparing to strike him.

"I'm surprised that this is the first girl I hear about in a while. You do have a reputation to keep up," he said, raising his hands defensively.

"Well, she _was_ pretty cute, so I'm thinking about it." Shego smirked then smacked Mego with the book. "Now, leave me alone."

"Fine," Mego grumbled, covering his cheek, "I'll just ask Hego." Their older brother, who was religiously watching and humming to a Glee episode, was only to happy to share the juicy details. "She was totally flustered."

"Hego, shut up." If she could lasers from her eyes, Hego would have been vaporized.

"You should have seen her," Hego laughed. "Could barely speak, stuttering like hell! What a loser—ow!"

"That's what you get, bitch," Shego said smugly. She may or may have not thrown the book at Hego's head. She winced when she realized that he needed what little brain cells he had left.

Oh well.

Hego rubbed his head with a frown but continued impishly, "Baby sis is totally off her game with this one."

"No way," Mego mock gasped. "The 'Great' Shego is losing her touch?"

"Don't think I've run out of things to throw," Shego sing-songed evilly.

"And I'm gonna go elsewhere!" Hego said with fake cheerfulness and got up from the couch to get out of the living room, muttering something about "psycho bitch" and "mistress of pain" under his breath. Mego wisely followed him. Shego failed to resist the urge to roll her eyes, "Pussies."

Shego stared contemplatively at the coffee table and decided that, for once, her brother was –_shit, dare she say it?_– right. She really was out of character with that redhead. She decided then and there that Kim's impression of her needed to be fixed. She was the _huntress_, not the prey. A predatory smile took over her face as she set up a game plan.

Across town, a certain red head sneezed.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, the "love" between siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Busy busy busy. If you're still there, thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Shego's closet had gender identity issues. There was there were "his" and "her" sides. It was not that she shared closets with anyone but she just liked to dress how she liked to dress: femme, butch, or whatever the hell she wanted to be depending on her mood.<p>

She marched out into her living room where all four of her brothers sat playing Halo Reach.

Pulling out two pairs of shoes in front of her, she asked them what color they preferred to match her skirt.

"Uh, Shego, they're both green," one of them pointed out.

"I know that, dumbass, I'm asking which one's better."

Her brother's looked at her blankly. She scoffed and ran back to her closet to change.

"Well?" she asked as she stood before them for the hundredth time.

"Looks fine," they all said in one way or another. They didn't even pretend to look in her direction.

Shego growled and stomped her foot. "That's what you said for the last couple of outfits!"

"What do you expect? We're boys," one of the teenage Go twins shrugged without taking his eyes off the tv. His twin nodded. "As long as it's clean, it's fine."

"Boys," she grumbled sarcastically. "And what about you two?" She asked her other brothers.

"Whatever we do say, you'll just change your mind and your clothes," Hego pointed out.

Mego nodded, "Although, I do say, I dig the boots, matey."

He was referring to Shego's knee high boots that she wore with tight black pants that showed off her ass and a cream-colored poet's shirt. Shego realized that she did look like a pirate. A hot pirate, yes, but was that the look she was going for?

"You assholes are useless," Shego complained before stomping back into her room.

She came back with fuck-me-heels and her LBD. Her brothers ignored her again.

"If you think you're gonna wear that to your date, think again," Hego said.

"And why the hell not?"

"It makes you look easy. It's a first date," he gave her a pointed look.

"Would you turn away a girl in a similar get-up?"

"No, but then again, she's not my little sister."

"I'm a grown woman, I can make my own decisions about what I'll wear on a date," Shego grit out assertively, her hands falling to her hips as she leaned intimidatingly over him. The few inches added by her shoes made it extra scary. A _wiser_ man would have backed down.

"Good," Hego deadpanned, "Then you don't have to ask us what you're wearing."

"Yeah," the others boys chorused bravely, aiming quick nervous glances at her. There was safety in numbers, they tried to assure themselves. With more of them, there was a lesser chance of getting killed.

Shego's eyes narrowed into slits and was about to do some heavy bodily and psychological damage but whatever she was about to do was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh, no! Hego, get the door! I need to fix my hair!" Shego ran as fast as her four-inch heels could carry her.

Hego sighed and reluctantly left the game to open the door. Kim Possible stood patiently outside the door.

"Hi," Kim smiled politely and shook Hego's hand after they briefly get reintroduced.

"Come in and sit for a bit. Shego's still getting ready," he shook his head, mussing up his hair and making him look boyish. "I'll introduce you to the boys."

* * *

><p>Shego's mouth fell open when she saw that her date was playing video games with her brothers. And that she was kicking their asses.<p>

"Shego, can we keep her?" the twins asked. Shego shook her head, amused.

Kim turned to her with bright eyes and a wide smile. "You ready?"

Shego nodded and held out a hand. She helped the redhead get from the couch and waited for her to gather her things.

"Bye, boys," Kim waved as they walked out the door. They sent longing looks her way and waved their farewells.

"Sorry about my brothers," Shego said as she stepped into the passenger seat of Kim's car. "They like to bother me most when I least need it."

"It's fine, I'm kind of jealous. I don't get to spend much time with mine," Kim said.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Just my two brothers. Funny, actually, they're twins, too. About your youngest brothers' age as well. Twins actually run in my family..."

"You don't say," Shego replied distractedly. She was asking herself why she didn't notice how nice Kim's dress looked on her. She was so very temped to feel how smooth Kim's legs were. So she did.

"You look beautiful, by the way," she placed her hand on Kim's knee and leaned in unnecessarily to whisper in her ear, blatantly invading her personal space. Kim's blush spread across her cheeks and even the tips of her ears turned pink which Shego found endearing.

* * *

><p>Dinner at a Thai restaurant was wonderful and even the occasional lapses of silence were not awkward. Both women each privately thought that wearing a dress was a good idea because she could subtly brush her leg against her date's calf and it could all be construed as innocent... not that either of them were really innocent. They were both supposedly being sneaky about the leg brushing but it was fairly obvious that they were touch flirting with the number of times it happened over the course of dinner.<p>

Kim fired off many questions for her date and Shego answered them all honestly. Kim admitted that she was looking for someone permanent in her life and she sighed in relief when Shego didn't seem like she was scared by this revelation. In truth, Shego herself wanted the same things the lovely Kim Possible did. She figured that she was fast approaching the age where she was re-prioritizing the things that she wanted in life and the redhead could help her sort things out.

For a moment, Shego lost herself to daydreams of waking next to the younger woman and doing something mundane as eating toast together before separately heading off to work... only to come home to each other at the end of the day. Shego found that the thought of that kind of predictability and stability was appealing in its own way.

For dessert, they shared a small chocolate cake and they ate it with conspiratory smiles. "You only live once," grinned Shego before taking a bite.

* * *

><p>They had planned on catching a movie and stood in line at the ticket booth chatting away. In the middle of it all, everything just seemed to stop and they leaned towards each other.<p>

Kim paused and laughed again. Shego looked at her with a questioning face.

"Even with my heels, I have to tip toe to kiss you because you're wearing heels, too," she commented with amusement.

"I guess I'll just have to meet you half way, huh?" Shego quirked a brow. She grasped Kim's waist and leaned down. Kim locked her fingers behind Shego's neck and leaned up. The peck lasted longer than it should have but no one was complaining.

"Mommy, mommy! Look!" a young boy tugged on his mother's shirt and pointed towards the couple.

The child's mother shushed him and glared contemptuously at the two women before huffing away, dragging her kid with her. It didn't take words to let the woman know what she thought of them. Kim shrugged helplessly, the small smile fading quickly into a soft frown. Shego rubbed her date's arm and they shared a look of understanding.

"Kids," Shego offered a wry smile.

Kim nodded for the sake of nodding. Shego picked up her hand and laced their fingers together as they walked into the theater.

* * *

><p>They both had to try a little to restore the mood but by the time Kim dropped Shego at her front porch, the incident at the cinema was already forgotten. The movie was interesting and they had a general good time in each other's company. Kim, who couldn't deny that she was smitten with her new lady friend, was already planning a second date but Shego beat her to the punch by asking her to lunch the next day. Another tip-toed kiss and Kim left Shego's porch.<p>

Shego didn't have to wait long before she was mobbed.

"Well?"

"What did you guys do?"

"Are you gonna have another date?"

"She's totally hot."

"Did you sleep with her yet?"

"Can she come play Halo again?"

Shego simply smiled, said good night as she shooed the boys out the door, and walked to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her, got dressed for bed, and spent the entire night tossing and turning with a quiet sigh.

* * *

><p>AN: So so sorry for the threadbare chapter! I shall try to update soon but really, I don't know when.


	4. Chapter 4

They sat snuggled on Shego's couch enjoying each other's company after another date. Kim had suggested dancing at a local club that opened nearby. It was fun until the other patrons oggled and attempted to flirt with her date. Then, she unconventionally convinced Shego that they should go back to her place.

"My feet hurt," Shego complained.

"Weakling," Kim deadpanned, rubbing the feet on her lap. Deja vu, much?

"You were wearing heels!" Shego said incredulously.

"I said I was sorry!" Kim huffed softly with a pout. "It wasn't my fault that guy bumped into me."

"Oh, yeah? And what about the other fourteen times you stepped on my feet when we were dancing?"

Kim frowned and looked down, "Sorry." It was so hard to hide the shame and embarrassment even when she tried joking about it. "I shouldn't have suggested dancing." I just wanted to impress you, she thought.

Shego knew Kim really was sorry (after all, this apology was probably the hundredth one of the night) and was only returning the teasing. She brought a finger under the redhead's chin to tilt her face up. "It's okay. I was just teasing. So you have two left feet," she shrugged, "but you have a lot of other redeeming qualities."

Kim brightened, "Like what?"

"Hm," Shego pretended to think. "You're..."

"Go on."

"... short."

Kim's mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to figure out how to take Shego's statement. Realizing the woman was teasing her about her height –which is kind of stupid because she wasn't short by any standard. Okay, maybe so she was petite. Damn it. She wasn't short.

"You are mean!" Kim finally said indignantly and pushed the other woman's feet off her lap. Shego just snickered before leaning over to wrap an arm around Kim's shoulder.

The younger woman stiffened when Shego's full lips tickled her ear, "To be honest, I find your blushes and how far down they extend very very sexy but really," Shego's eyes flicked up and down her frame, "that's the least of it."

On cue, Kim turned a healthy shade of crimson, a mix of pleasure and mortification. She could do nothing but glare ineffectively at her date.

The dark haired woman tenderly brushed her lips against Kim's as an apology and smiled. Kim cupped a hand over her face. Kim found it a wonder that Shego could leave her burning one second, and melting the next.

She was about to lean in and give her date a proper toe-curling kiss and... stopped short.

As if it was their job to ruin the moment, Shego's brothers came out from the kitchen chewing on left over pizza disturbing the women. The boys stopped and stood in the middle of the living room obnoxiously chewing on huge chunks of food.

"Do you think she brought one?" Hego asked talking with his mouth full, talking about the couple on the couch as if they weren't there.

"Brought a what?" Mego asked, gnawing on his own slice.

"A U-haul."

Mego nodded, fatalistically, "It's obvious. The end is near."

"Go away," Shego said, throwing couch pillows at them. "Get out of my hair, go the fuck home, and stop stealing my food." The boys laughed and made their way out the door, knowing Shego was practically harmless with Kim over.

"Sorry," Shego said to her date, "They just keep butting in."

Kim kissed her cheek, "It's alright." She swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Although... now that we're alone, I..."

Sensing her unease, Shego placed her hand on Kim's. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"I need to tell you something..."

Uh, oh. Shego knew nothing good came out of that sentence. Her mind raced, recounting every moment, every touch, every phone call, every email, they've shared in the past couple of weeks of their dating for anything amiss.

"We've been to a few dates now and I know I should have to you earlier that I..."

… _am married._

… _am an ex-con._

… _am pregnant._

"...have..."

… _a dream._

… _changed my mind._

… _the herps._

… _a girlfriend._

… _a boyfriend._

… _Evil Exes that you have to battle against to win my heart._

… _a weird kink that involves peanut butter, Justin Beiber hair, and tube socks._

Shego tried to mentally list all the possible endings of Kim's slow, hesitant sentence (slightly cursing her brothers for the weirder ideas). The room's mood went from romantic and playful to entirely too hot and stuffy in mere seconds. The suspense was murder.

"I have-"_ [Beep beep beep beep]_

Kim's phone interrupted her speech. She looked at Shego apologetically and took the call. She worriedly spoke to the person on the other end and got off to cough to pace.

"Is everything alright?" Shego asked when Kim got off the phone.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go," Kim said, hurriedly gathering her things. Shego walked her to the door to her car.

"Is there anything I can do?" Shego tried again as Kim go into her car.

Kim shook her head and simply told her that she'd call in the morning.

* * *

><p>"... and she left, just like that," Shego said recounting the night's events to her brothers as they caught a quick breakfast together. "Kim called earlier to confirm our dinner date later -which, by the way, is your cue to stay out of <em>my<em> house- but she didn't say anything else."

"I honestly don't know what's gotten into you," Mego whined, "What happened to not being tied down unless it's to a bedpost? You and I just need to go clubbing again, get a little drunk and meet a few girls, to set your head straight."

"I honestly don't know," Shego admitted, "I can't keep my mind off of her."

Hego scratched his head. "Well, I don't know what to tell you..."

"You never do," Shego said, crossing her arms. "I just don't know why she waited till now, as we've gone on a few dates already. It must be _big_, whatever_ it_ is."

Mego wiggled his eyebrows before Shego looked at him. It wasn't quite a glare. It was _the face _which told him that if he didn't get serious with this conversation, he'd get it. And it would be painful.

And _deeply_ permanent.

Clearing his throat, he sat up a little straighter as if he was an eager pupil ready to pay attention.

"Maybe you passed some sort of test, and probably thinks you're ready to find out whatever it is," Hego offered, rubbing the stubble on his chin thoughtfully.

"She passes..." One Wego twin said.

"... our approval," the other twin finished. They looked up to their sister with grins. Feeling a burst of affection for her "baby" brothers, she ruffled their hair earning half-hearted complaints.

"But what do I do?" she asked them.

"It's best that you worry about it _when_ you find out what it is," Hego advised.

* * *

><p>Across town, Kim was voicing her own doubts.<p>

"Do you think she'll be alright when she finds out?" Kim asked Hana.

"Who?" she scratched her head, quickly drawing figures in the air before stuffing her nose back to her book. After a few moments, she scratched her head exasperatedly at the page before looking at Kim. "In my opinion, you should have told her way earlier," she said to her book.

"Excuse me for wanting to find out what kind of person she is, I'm just trying to protect-" Kim was about to start her tirade.

"I got it!" she yelled triumphantly at her book, pumping her fist in the air before realizing that Kim was trying to tell her something. "Uh, sorry, Kim. I really just have this trigonometry test later. But I get, you, I really do. It's just that you expect her to recover after you drop this huge nuclear bomb on her without even hinting at it first. She'd probably freak and have a _huuuge_ cow the size of Texas state."

Kim sighed, "It's just that I wanted to know her first, and her to know me first. It would be nice, too if I was assured that she was seeing me for me. That she wouldn't be using them as a way to get me to, you know."

"All I know is, the fact that you're asking me for relationship advice is sad," Hana nodded to herself. "I definitely don't have enough life experiences to even put anything you say in proper context. I mean, I still live with my parents and I still have a curfew. I'm not even allowed to date yet. Ask me this stuff again in a few years." Hana giggled.

Kim sighed, "You're right." She hugged the girl. "It's just that you're so smart."

"Well, with a brother like Ron?" They shared a laugh at that one.

"Just don't grow up too fast," Kim said, squeezing the girl a little tighter.

"Just tell her," the young girl advised, glancing up to Kim.

"I'm afraid," Kim bit her lip.

"It'll work out."

"How do you know?"

"Doesn't it always?" Hana said with the half-smile.

* * *

><p>The next day, all Kim could think about was what she was going to tell Shego. It didn't help all that much that morning at work started out as hell and the rest of the day seemed to be spiraling down that rough path.<p>

"Shannon, all you do is accuse everyone of being lazy, why not show us that you're cut above the rest instead of just telling us about it?" Kim said, biting the edge to her voice as she kneeled to pick up the pieces of paper from the floor and properly threw them into the blue recycle bin. "Now, was that so hard?"

"While it's certainly not your job to pick up littered paper, it's definitely not my job to listen to your complaints," Kim said calmly before walking back to her desk. She sighed, why is it that everybody thought that they deserved a trophy every time they did the right thing? "You do the right thing because it's the right thing to do," Kim muttered to herself.

"Boy, it's like I didn't leave my classroom."

Kim recognized the voice instantly and her face lit up with hope. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I could bring you lunch," Shego said lifting a brown bag to eye level. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea," Kim said with a deep shuddering sigh.

"It's disappointing that people get an education for nearly a quarter of their life and miss the most important thing we try to teach."

"What's that?" Kim asked softly.

"To care," Shego said sincerely.

Impulsively, Kim gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Shego said, her fingers tracing over the ghost of Kim's lips.

"You are just too cute for words," Kim said with a blush.

"I don't do cute," Shego teased.

"You so do. It's right up there with sexy, hot, gorgeous, funny, talented..."

"Alright, flatterer, stop telling me things I already know," Shego smirked, "Let's go eat?"

"Let me just get my purse and," she reached over her desk and knocked over the picture frame sitting there. Before she could stop her, Shego quickly picked up the frame and turned it over to look at it.

"Aw, Kimmie, who are they? Your brothers?" Shego asked, vaguely remembering that Kim had mentioned having twin brothers. Kim probably kept their baby pictures because she was sweet like that. Shego kept pictures of her brothers, too. In her wallet, where nobody else will see. "They look adorable."

"They're... mine." Kim's voice was very small.

Shego looked confused for a moment so Kim took a deep breath to help calm herself and repeated her sentence.

"They're not my brothers... they are my sons."

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? Let me know.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Shego looked at her confusedly before it hit her. "Oh."

"Pick another vowel?" Kim joked weakly.

There was a pregnant pause and Kim watched as Shego's face began to lose it's color. The woman was starting to hyperventilate.

"Kim, I–"

"Look, it's alright, I get it," Kim murmured despondently. "I shouldn't be springing this on you now after we've gone out a few times. It's alright if you," Kim barely concealed the crack in her voice with a cough, "If you don't want to do anything more with me." _With us,_ she added sadly.

"Y-you know what? I just realized that we have a scheduled music lesson right now," the music teacher said. "I'm just going to... uh, go." At seeing Kim's crestfallen face she suttered,"Um, I– I'll call you."

The redhead couldn't say anything more to make her stay so she let her go. Shego darted out of her office quickly like her ass was on fire.

Kim leaned heavily on her desk and closed her eyes.

Her skin prickled and she felt a myriad of gazes on her. Opening her eyes, she realized that the entire office had watched the drama unfold.

"Shit," she muttered before gathering the food Shego left, clutching the brown paper bag to her chest. Picking up her dignity, she asked the higher ups for the rest of the day off, vowing to work a little extra the next day. It wasn't like she wasn't ahead of her paperwork anyway. She really needed to have her mini-break down away from the office gossip mongers.

Warm tears slid down her face as soon as she walked out of the glass doors of her workplace.

She half-expected Shego to react badly but she didn't expect her rejection to to hurt this much.

* * *

><p>"I don't know," Shego mumbled uncertainly as she sat on her brother's bed as he changed for a late shift. "I'm not sure I can handle this." She looked at her eldest brother pleadingly.<p>

Hego just finished putting on his shirt and sighed at his sister. "Shego, you like her?"

"Yes."

"You like kids?"

"Yes, but that's not the same thi-"

Hego held up a finger. "What makes it so different?"

She glared at him, "I can't do this again. You know the level of commitment that you have to-"

Hego interrupted her again. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. She must not be worth it if you're giving up now, on the other hand, you wouldn't be here if you believed that. Think about it first."

Shego clamped her mouth shut, sat down, and thought about it.

* * *

><p>It took her nearly a week to finally contact Kim who had been vacillating between anger and sadness all week. She had patiently but desperately waited for Shego to return her phone calls. She breathed a sigh of relief when the other woman finally called to apologize and ask for a chance to really talk.<p>

They met at a local coffee shop but didn't actually go in. Instead, they stood awkwardly on the sidewalk.

"If we pursue this," Shego said, pacing in small swift circles, "you better not be dropping anymore bombshells on me. I somewhat understood why you'd wait to tell me this but I felt like you purposely mislead me somehow."

Kim opened her mouth to speak but Shego held up a finger, "I don't think I can do this..."

Kim's heart dropped and shattered at this but Shego continued, "I don't think a relationship between us can work... if you withhold important information that might affect us, that might affect me." She still didn't stop her pacing. Kim absently worried that she'd wear a hole on the floor.

The petite redhead nodded mutely, not trusting her voice. She dared not to raise her hopes too much but Shego was implying that she was still willing to try.

Shego stopped and looked at Kim, really looked at her. She licked her lips and took a deep breath, "I'd like to meet them."

* * *

><p>Kim drummed her thumbs on the steering wheel as they sat parked in front of her apartment. The sun had set and night creatures made their presence known by playing their nightly orchestra. The woman had been sitting in the car for twenty minutes, neither making a move to get out. Kim had already shut off the engine and all that can be heard were the sounds of the evening.<p>

"Shall we?" she breathed. Shego gulped inaudibly and opened the car door. Before closing it again.

"I can't do this."

Kim bit her lip and didn't push. She wordlessly started the car to bring Shego home. As much as she wanted to resent the other woman, she couldn't. She couldn't even be angry, just disappointed.

So very disappointed and hurt.

When she eventually got back to her own home, Kim watched her sons sleep, blissfully unaware that their mother's heart was breaking. She adjusted the blanket covering them when she thought they were feeling cold. She buried her nose in their hair and breathed in their calming scent, tears once again threatening to fall. No matter what, she would never regret their presence in her life. Never.

* * *

><p>"Shego, you can't honestly be still considering this. You need to stop moping around," Mego whined. "Although, this totally boosts some sexy factor and totally makes her a MILF, I think you've lost it if you think you're gonna continue to see her. In fact, I forbid it. You need to come to your senses!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her. "Wake up!"<p>

Shego slapped his arms away. "Don't be so dramatic," was all she said. She crossed her arms and huffed. She knew where he was coming from, a part of herself was screaming at her to get a grip and stop even thinking about Kim and just move on to bigger, better things.

"I know what you need, a good drink and a nice anonymous lay," he said, already dragging her to the door. Shego frowned heavily but did not protest.

Eventually, they stood in front of a bar that blinked with a neon sign of a naked woman sitting on the rim of a martini glass. Heavy bass music could be felt outside the club's doors. Wordlessly, Shego allowed herself to be led by Mego who was still grumbling about the turn of events. The bouncer knew them both well and let them in with a nod of acknowledgment much to the annoyance of the people lined up by the door.

Shego was feeling no pain by the time Mego handed her her umpteenth shot. She downed it quickly and moved to the center of the club to writhe between faceless dancers getting lost to the beat. A few women came up to her but Mego had shooed them away, stating that his sister didn't do seconds. Shego didn't recognize some of them but it wasn't really a big deal. There really was no need to remember the faces of one night stands.

But even more women and men came up to her, asking for a little of her time knowing she could give them a night to remember. She was known in this club. People knew what a hot fuck she was and they all hungrily wanted a taste themselves.

But Shego suddenly realized she was tired.

Looking around the sweaty, unknown bodies against her, she felt weary. There was nothing here but fleeting affections, of fun that doesn't extend over 24 hours.

_I'm getting older_, Shego thought, _Do I really want to spend my nights with strangers and an empty bed in the morning?_

A tight young twenty-something boldly pressed against her, lips attacking her neck, whispering dirty promises in her ear. And Shego realized, she was sick of it all.

She had been sick of it for a long time. This senseless seeking of pleasure was not her anymore. Games like these were for children and she finally understood she was no longer a child. She needed _more_. She _wanted_ more.

She wanted nights staying in, watching some inane movie with someone she could see herself spending her life with. She wanted to do normal everyday chores like getting weekly groceries with someone. Perhaps they could go on a date in the park or just take a walk around the block. She could have someone to take care of her when she was sick or someone to hold when she was having a shitty day. Someone she could serve breakfast in bed to whenever she felt like it.

She thought about her house showing the touches of someone else who mattered so much to her; the pillow on the other side of her bed carrying the warmth and the scent of someone she could love.

But did she want PTA meetings and soccer games? Tying shoe-laces and kissing boo-boos?

She gently pushed away the woman gyrating against her and started walking out of the club.

"Shego!" Mego called after her as he tried to push through the crowd to reach her. "Shego! Where are you going!"

But Shego had already left the building.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Forgive me if the music terms are arranged wrong, I am clueless. I also apologize if my story is crackfic-ish. I blame my computer's pink screen. If I spelled a name differently in some parts, blame my flakiness (and please do point it out).

* * *

><p>Shego thumped her head on the steering wheel for the hundredth time that morning.<p>

"Just go do it, idiot," she muttered to herself. She compulsively checked her watch out of habit and realized she was late for work. Shit.

Just before she drove off, she saw the front doors open and Kim was leading a young woman out. Kim even leaned over to kiss her.

"What the hell!" But Shego was more hurt than angry. Deciding not to speculate on what she saw, _and it's not like I even have a claim staked on Kim_, she drove off to work. The staff knew to avoid her by first bell. While her students' blessed little lungs almost collapsed from doing all the scales in sixteenths and in _forte allegro e staccato_ that morning.

By lunch, she agitatedly called Kim's office but was sadly informed that the woman took the day off.

* * *

><p>Kim was pacing. Fine, she probably shouldn't have led Shego along for as long as she had without telling her about the twins but it was her every right to protect her boys and herself. What if Shego was some pedophile? She doubted it even in the beginning, but she had heard so many horror stories. Then there was the fact that the other woman was practically a stranger. Kim needed to know more about her before letting her boys meet her.<p>

Kim also wanted to be assured that the other woman wasn't going to use the redhead's sons as a way to get to Kim. She knew how easy it was to like the other people who were nice to one's kids. She had hoped that while Shego liked her, the teacher would have genuinely liked her sons, too.

It was all pointless now. Shego ran the opposite direction as fast as she could as soon as she found out.

Kim clenched her fists. How dare that woman anyway? Who does Shego think she is? Just because she was gorgeous and funny and smart and talented...

Kim sighed and sagged in defeat. Maybe she really was wrong about Shego. Why, oh, why did she assume the woman would react well to finding out that she had children? It changed the entire equation. Girl meets Girl with Babies? Yeah. Definitely not.

It was so stupid to think anyone would want her anyway. A single mother with two young boys? Most people probably assumed she was desperate and easy. Kim reluctantly had to accept that the woman has probably moved on to greener pastures.

Large, curious green eyes looked at her questioningly. She had been acting weird all day.

* * *

><p>"Damn," Shego muttered. <em>To hell with Drakken<em>, she thought as she requested a substitute teacher. The district was running low on subs though so the kids had to put up with Amy. The woman graduated with a degree in biology and was, as the students put it, "cray cray," with matching hand motions to the side of the head. Still, she didn't have to teach them music for the afternoon and the kids would be free to wreck havoc upon the school. Plus, it was a known fact that Amy had this weird sicko interest in a certain incompetent school administrator. Let the dumbass principal deal with it.

_I'll make it up to the kids tomorrow,_ she thought to herself, knowing that playing some scores from popular movies and Broadway shows always got the kids excited. Or maybe they could practice some 1812 (with matching authentic _loaded_ cannons) by the administrator's office to show Drakken why cutting the budget for the music and arts program and crossing Shego was a bad idea.

The children were glad of their reprieve. The woodwinds shook their heads as if it would help their light-headedness and wiggled their dextrous cramped fingers to get some circulation back. The brass clutched at their jaws, groaning at the dull ache in their cheeks, jaws, and lips. The percussion cried silently in the corner because, damn it, they were percussionists. They signed up to beat shit up, not do scales. Anything but scales! The horror!

Drakken ran out of the school's double doors just a Shego's car sped down the corner. He called shrilly after her before he whimpered in defeat, kneeling on the dusty pavement.

* * *

><p>Shego rapped her hand on the door. Her knuckles were nearly bruised before she heard Kim's muffled voice.<p>

"Just a minute!" was followed by rapid shuffles of feet to the front door.

She found a razzled redhead on the other side of the door. She was distracted by Kim's wet t-shirt and was nonverbal.

"Uh, come in," Kim said, a little shocked at her presence.

Before Shego could register it, she felt cold wet skin touch her. Puzzled, she looked down and found a very naked toddler grinning up at her. Right next to him was his mirror image, wrapped in a towel.

"Hi!" he screamed at her cheerfully.

"Hey, there," Shego greeted awkwardly. "Nice suit there, buddy."

"Riley!" Kim scolded, "Where is the towel I wrapped you in?"

The boy only giggled at his mother while his twin's gaze never wavered from Shego's face. Unlike his cheerful brother, he looked distressed. His mouth was turned into a downwards pout.

"Shego, this is Riley and Bailey," she introduced her boys. "R&B, this is Mommy's... um, friend, Shego."

"Hi," Shego greeted the other boy but his lip quivered and his green eyes began to form tears. Sooner than Shego could blink, he was bawling loudly, his face all red and chest heaving.

"Oh, Bailey," Kim said picking him up. "I'm sorry, I was just giving them a bath," Kim said to Shego as she tried to comfort the crying toddler. "He's not too fond of strangers."

"It's alright, I should have called," Shego said, scratching the back of her head. _Where the hell did all your confidence go?_ She asked herself. _I had this whole speech planned. _While it was unavoidable to make a shy toddler react negatively to her, she still felt pretty bad about it. Kim simply bounced the tot and cooed to him softly and soon his cries softened.

"I was afraid I'd chicken out," she said to the redhead, surprising even herself with the truth. "I didn't want to let your hopes up and not come through."

Bailey finally calmed to small hiccups as he buried his face in his mother's shoulder, taking peeks at the stranger once in a while.

"Can you give me a minute?" Kim asked. "I just need to get them dressed."

"Do you need help?" she asked as Kim tried to pick up the rambunctious Riley. He giggled and ran around his mother, who couldn't move all that well because she was carrying Bailey who found Riley's antics funny.

"No need," Kim dismissed as the little boy ran down the hall in his birthday suit. Bailey squirmed in Kim's arms, non-verbally asking to be put down and ran after his brother as soon as his toes touched the floor. He, too, dropped his towel and laughed.

Kim could only shake her head and smile at them. "Sit on the couch, I'll be back in a few," Kim said to Shego who stood shuffling her feet on the carpet. "Please and thank you."

Shego slowly made her way to the plush couch and observed her surroundings. It was a small but homey place. The childrens' toys where scattered all over the floor, but that was to be expected because of their age. Shego noted the mountain of dinosaurs and the creepy trains with the faces. There was even this weird doll with large eyes and a weird felt body that had a shiny rectangle on its belly. Reading the tag on the doll, Shego quirked a brow, what kind of fucked up person came up this "tellytubby"?

The tv was on and it was showing some brightly colored kids show. Some giant creepy guy in an orange suit was talking to these Japanese looking mascots. Are they on crack? Unable to take the bizarre songs they were singing, she turned off the television. She just witnessed a new level of subversion that bothered her completely.

* * *

><p>"Lo."<p>

She nearly jumped out of her skin.

It was one of the twins standing beside her. By the tears that still clung to his lashes, she guessed it was Bailey. He was at least wearing his pull-ups now.

"Hi," she spoke softly and moved slowly so as not to scare him off. He looked a lot like Kim, she realized. It wasn't just his red hair or his green eyes. He had her nose and her cheeks.

He handed Shego something, which she realized were his clothes. "Odes," he said.

"I don't know," she said, "I usually don't do this on the first meeting."

His lip quivered and his eyes were about to overflow with tears again.

"I was just joking," she placated, kneeling on the floor and wiping his tears with the hem of her shirt. "Trust me, I'm an expert."

He insisted on trying to put on his shirt by himself with the way he turned his body as he tried to put it on. He put it on backwards and struggled with putting on his sleeves so Shego had to help him anyway. He easily let her help with his pants and socks. He even gave her a smile when she tried to tickle his feet as she put a sock on.

"Bailey," Kim called from behind them. "I was trying to dress your brother, why did you run off and bother Shego?"

"He was just trying to show me what a big boy he was being able to dress up all by himself," Shego explained. "Didn't you, darling?"

The boy nodded, pulling at his shirt proudly. "Ig."

"Yes," Kim agreed, "You're such a big boy now."

"Me?" echoed a voice by Kim's knee.

"Yes, you, too Riley," Kim laughed. "I have such big strong men in the house." Turning back to the shyer twin she said, "Now, Bailey what do you say to Shego?"

"Ees yoo," the boy mumbled suddenly remembering his shyness and ran behind his mother's knee where his brother stood.

"What he say?" Shego mouthed to Kim.

"Please and thank you," Kim mouthed back.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out or something," Shego finally managed to say.

"We'd have to decline," Kim said, "We're going to the zoo." The twins beamed at her. Kim knew putting in the extra effort which allowed her to take the day off was well worth it.

"Zuh."

"Ooh."

The twins' excitement was in stereo and it was infectious.

Shego had to grin, "That sounds fun."

"Shego, what are you really doing here?" Kim cut in bluntly.

"I was wondering how much I could grovel to have you forgive me," Shego replied sincerely. "I admit that I didn't have to be an as" –Kim cleared her throat and gave her a pointed look for attempting to use bad words near impressionable ears– "A-S-S hole even though I was upset that you didn't tell me about your babies." She glanced at them and they were looking at her as if they understood what she was saying. "Should they be listening to this conversation?"

Kim grabbed the remote and switching the tv on, "Let's go to the kitchen."

"Wait!" Shego said, changing the channel from the weird Japanese mascots to some documentary on sea turtles. Kim looked at her oddly, "You do know they won't watch that, right?"

"They will. Won't you, guys?" The babies looked at her blankly. "You'll see turtles at the zoo."

"Zuh!"

"Ooh!"

Suffice to say, that was enough to get them hunkered down.

* * *

><p>Kim told Shego to sit as she prepared them some coffee.<p>

"Can you put on a different shirt, too?" Shego asked Kim.

"Why?" Kim asked, confused.

"Your shirt is wet and the headlights are on," she replied, pointedly looking at Kim's chest. "They're kind of distracting. Nice and not entirely unwelcome but distracting._"_

Kim turned so red and quickly scuffled out of the living room to change clothes. When she returned, she was already wearing her excursion clothes. The composure she showed earlier was gone as well.

"Shego, what are you doing here?" she asked the older woman in a quiet voice.

"I don't know," Shego responded sincerely. She held up a finger before Kim could begin her angry tirade. "I'd like for us to try again."

:"Kim, I'm really sorry with the way I reacted."

"I'm sorry, too. I know I should have told you-"

"You were being a mother worrying about her kids. I get it now. And, if you'd let me, I'd like to make it up to you," Shego said. "I really can't promise you anything right now, but please let me make it up to you." Her eyes shone sincere apology.

Kim bit her lip in contemplation.

* * *

><p>"Ma!"<p>

"My!"

The toddlers called from the living room. Kim give Shego an apologetic smile and used the children's call as an excuse to put some distance between her and the dark haired woman.

"Yes, R&B?" she asked them sweetly.

"Eph."

"Ant."

They were pointing enthusiastically at the tv screen where the world's largest land mammal was eating some of its leafy food.

"Wow, don't they eat a lot?" Shego said, following Kim back into the living room. "I have a brother who eats that much," she nodded, "Although he's mostly more like a pig than an elephant."

The boys looked at her in awe. She had a pig for a brother? Wow.

Kim rolled her eyes at Shego but had to laugh.

"Alright, alright," she finally said after a while. "Shego, we're gonna go soon."

Riley looked at Shego and tugged at her hand, "Go?"

"Baby, I think she has other things to do," Kim told him apologetically. Bailey hugged his mother's knee, quietly observing it all. Kim placed a light hand on the back of his head, caressing it.

"Actually," Shego hedged, "I could make it up to you by funding this little zoo trip."

"You don't have to bribe me," Kim said, offended.

"I didn't mean it that way," Shego said, holding a hand up in defense before reaching for Kim's.

"I was hoping I could make it up to you by treating you guys out today and... somehow invite myself... if that's not too forward," she said cautiously taking the petite mother's hand.

Kim's lips threatened for form a smile, no doubt remembering some of the first words they exchanged. It was a start, she conceded, the other woman did make the effort to meet her sons and was even to win over Bailey for a few moments. She knew she was being incredibly stupid but she was willing to give the music teacher another chance. Heaven help the fools and the children.

"Well," Kim pretended to think. "What do you guys think? Should we bring Shego along?"

"Go!" the boys said in sync. Riley was practically bouncing. Even Bailey was getting into it.

"I guess that means you'll have to go," Kim said. "But don't worry about having to pay for anything."

"No, Kimmie, I insist."

"Then I insist that you desist."

"Kim, really, please let me do this."

And after a few minutes of that routine, Shego gave up, mock huffed, and said, "Fine, be that way."

"Fine," Kim said, making a show of flipping her hair confidently.

The boys giggled at them, "Silly."

Mommy picked them up and gave each boy a kiss and a raspberry on his chubby cheek.

* * *

><p>AN: Till next time! Thanks for reading. :) Merry Christmas!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have had this chapter written for weeks now. I don't know why it doesn't feel right but I've decided to post it. Please, do tell me what you think. Also, a very special thank you to those who take the time to give me an in-depth review. It helps a lot with writing. Feel free to point out which particular things you liked/disliked.

* * *

><p>They took Shego's car after much insistence from the other woman. Complicated and heavy car seats were strapped in securely and Shego adjusted the rear view mirror to peek at her small passengers. Riley grinned at her while Bailey bashfully ducked behind his chubby hands.<p>

"Ready?" she asked everyone before she started the vehicle. They barely set off to their destination when Shego noticed that Riley and Bailey Possible were softly snoring in the backseat.

"Guess the excitement wore them out, huh?" Shego asked the redheaded sitting next to her.

"Happens all the time," Kim said, "Hopefully, the short nap will make them less fussy later." She glanced at her babies, making sure they were comfortable. She tried to reach over to move Riley's head a little, she knew if she tried to sleep that way, she'd have a stiff neck.

"How old are they?" Shego asked softly.

Kim fiddled with the radio, adjusting to a station that played mellow music before settling down with an audible sigh. "They're less likely to get startled by noise this way," she explained, fidgeting with her seatbelt. "They're one and a half. Bailey is older by 11 minutes."

"They're clearly identical," Shego commented. "It's very easy to tell them apart, though. Their personalities are contrasting."

Kim nodded. "Yup. Most people still get confused, though."

"Most people didn't grow up with identical twins for brothers," Shego shrugged. "They're special."

Kim smiled and took another glance at the backseat. "They are."

There was a pause and Shego tensed inwardly. She knew she owed Kim and explanation but it was too early to share everything she felt, or why she even felt that way. Maybe they could talk about it all somebody but knew she wouldn't, _couldn't_, tell Kim everything yet.

"Shego, what made you change your mind?" Kim asked in a low quiet voice.

"I don't know," Shego said carefully but honestly. "But I knew I had to see you today." She paused, "I'm not sure about tomorrow or next week... but I'm sure that I want to be here.. _with you_... right now."

She turned her dark green eyes to Kim's briefly. "Is that... is that alright?"

Kim found that she had trouble swallowing the lump lodged in her throat as she nodded. Finally, she croaked hoarsely, "For now."

* * *

><p>All the zoo animals kept the boys entertained. The more traditional zoo animals like the lions, giraffes, and the elephants were a big hit while the flamingos and parrots in the aviary captured the children's attention with their colorful feathers. They also enjoyed shaking hands with a friendly orangutan, much to Kim's mild anxiety.<p>

However, after a while, Riley and Bailey began to fuss in their stroller. Offerings of milk were summarily rejected (a similar attempt with warm apple juice rendered the same response) and a quick nappy check revealed no surprises. Soon, Bailey's face began to turn red as a tantrum began. His brother, not wanting to be outdone, was already screaming his lungs out and kicking in his seat.

"They're probably feeling hot," Kim said apologetically to Shego as she wiped their brows with her handkerchief. "Can you watch them? I'll just wet a towel and get them some water to drink."

"Uh," Shego stuttered, "Sure." She looked at her crying charges. They weren't full on screaming anymore but tears leaked down their cheeks, matching chins quivering.

"Be right back," Kim said, already looking around for a bathroom or a drinking fountain. The boys' crying increased again as they asked to be picked up, reaching towards Kim.

A blood-curdling "Nooo!" was screamed out in stereo.

"Shh," Shego tried, kneeling in front of them and wiping away some of the snot and tears. They looked at her, weeping as if all was wrong with the world. "Shh, Mommy's coming back, okay?"

They kept on crying no matter in spite of what she said. Shego felt embarrassed as people around them looked in their direction, no doubt due to the boys' vocal protests. They were both kicking in their seats, fists clenched tightly. The woman felt helpless in calming them.

Finally, they settled down a little after she moved them under a shady tree near a vacant bench. Lasting hiccups and sighs to remind her that they had been crying over the injustices they suffered primarily because they couldn't exactly say what was bothering them to begin with.

Shego sat down on the bench with a sigh. Turning the stroller to face her, she regarded Kim's mini-me's. She found a thin composition notebook in her bag and proceeded to fan them which they seemed to appreciate as they fell back on their stroller, less fussy. The heat really had affected them.

"What am I doing here?" she asked them, their large green eyes looked at her as if they could understand the loaded question.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked softly as her gaze swept past those walking around the zoo.

"No," one of them said enthusiastically, calling her thoughts back to earth. She wasn't sure which one of them said it, though. They both looked at her with the same eerie expression.

"You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" she had to chuckle.

Bailey cooed in reply as if to answer her. Riley clapped a hand to his mouth, sucking his chubby fingers. It was almost easy to forget that moments earlier they made her want to pull her hair out.

Almost.

Their moment was interrupted by Shego's ringtone. Kim was calling.

"Hello? Where are you? Wait- never mind, I see you."

Kim walked up to them carrying two snow cones and a plastic bag which the boys eagerly reached for. Instead of handing it to them, however, she asked Shego to hold them. She took a cold bottle of water from the plastic and used it to wet a small baby towel.

Shego watched as Kim efficiently stripped one baby, wiped him with the cool cloth and dressed him with a cleaner shirt. Kim proceeded to fish out another towel and do the same for the other baby. She slathered a liberal amount of sunscreen on their noses and ignored their grimaces as she thoroughly rubbed the lotion all over their chubby faces. When she was done, she handed them snow cones for being sports about it. They happily stained their new shirts with melted ice and food coloring.

"Thanks," Kim puffed a little, breathless. She took the bag from Shego and dug out food. "I got you a soda and a sandwich."

"What, no snow cone?" the other woman teased.

"Did you want one? Sorry, I'll go get you one." she turned to run back to the snow cone vendor.

A hand wrapped around her slim wrist stopped her.

"Kimmie," Shego said, "Kim, I was kidding." She tugged gently, "Sit."

"You alright?" Shego took her cold soda and pressed it on the back of Kim's neck. The redhead sighed and sagged on the bench, "I think the heat got to me, too."

"Just relax for a minute," Shego breathed against her flushed cheek. Kim closed her eyes.

And felt something cool on her cheek.

She cracked an eye open. Shego was putting sunblock on her.

"I have a feeling that you don't tan, " the woman commented.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "Lobster red then sunburn."

"Why don't we visit the aquariums? I bet it'll be much cooler," the teacher suggested.

The penguins at the penguin exhibit all faced away from the glass knowing from past experience that people on the other side took pictures with bright flashes even though they really were not supposed to. The manatees were friendly enough to come close to the glass so the boys were able to marvel at how large they were. The clown fish at one tank got enough excited babbling and cooing. Shego was familiar enough with Finding Nemo to understand what the fuss was about.

An shark jaw display was a prime picture-taking location but the children were more excited when they saw the tank of a live one.

They showed Shego their "sharp" teeth as their crinkled their faces in what was supposed to be fierce sneers, imitating the shark's deadly grin. They tried to bite at her playfully.

In response, Shego taught them a silly song about baby sharks, mommy sharks, and daddy sharks. "Baby shark, doot-doo-doot-doo-doodoo..." she sang, moving her fingers like a small snapping jaw. They couldn't sing along but enjoyed trying to imitate the actions of the song as it progressed. Their favorite part was when the swimmer in the song got eaten and Shego had them hopping around on one foot.

Kim secretly took a picture of their goofy smiles.

* * *

><p>Riley fell on his pull-up padded bum when the goat nudged him for the food in his hand.<p>

Shego made a noise of concern and was about to come to comfort the boy but Kim placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't show him that you're afraid for him," Kim told her. "It'll only make him cry," she murmured. It was then that Shego noticed that the boy was indeed gaging at her reaction and was not even close to tears like she expected.

"He's alright," Kim said a little louder, a little brighter with a smile on her face. "Aren't you, Riley?" The boy nodded as Kim approached him.

"That mean old goat was pushy, wasn't he?" Kim continued as he got back on his feet.

"C'mere," she dusted off the straw from his pants. "Can Mommy have a hug?" This time, Riley smiled and gave Kim a good squeeze. "How about giving the goat more food? He still looks hungry."

"No," he replied but Kim was sure he didn't mean it. Riley looked at the goat dubiously but approached it anyway, feeding it the greens that Kim handed him.

"Wow," Shego said as Riley resumed feeding the goat, even giggling as it tried a nibble of his shirt.

"What?" Kim asked, dusting off hay from her jeans.

"I thought he'd be too reluctant to be anywhere near the goat," Shego said.

"Most times, I think kids cry because the people around them panic and scare them when they're not really hurt," Kim said. "He's fine as long as he doesn't sense any negative feelings from anyone else. Inside, yes, I'm worried but I don't think it's worth scaring him. He'll let me know when he feels there's something wrong."

"Sounds insightful of you," Shego smirked.

"Eh, believe me, I'd probably be a lot worse if I didn't call my mom for advice," Kim laughed, leaning a hand against the small of Shego's back.

"You're doing a pretty good job so far," Shego said. She watched as Bailey tried to pick up a large turtle, nearly sitting on the poor creature's hard shell. Kim had to take a picture before looking back at Shego.

"Thanks," Kim replied, "But I know they need a lot more than me, especially when they get older. I'm doing the best that I can and I hope that's enough... for now."

"My!" Bailey squealed out to his mother as he fully sat on the turtle that decided to make an escape. A zoo keeper was grinning at him but was also watchful of the turtle. It was an old, strong turtle that could carry loads heavier than a toddler so it was moving along just fine without any help.

It was still pretty slow, though.

"Me! Me!" Riley exclaimed, wanting a ride, too. Shego picked him up and sat him carefully next to his brother but the boys' enthusiasm was too much for the turtle who snuck back inside it's home.

"Aw, that's too bad," Kim said, missing the Kodak moment. "How about we leave the poor turtle alone and go visit the baby gator?"

Excited baby talk was her answer.

The boys were giggling and squealing in fear as a gator half their size was half-placed on their lap. The handler, of course, was not going to risk both animal and babies and kept a guiding hand on the gator.

"Careful," their mommy warned. Shego helpfully snapped a picture of the boys stretching out their arms, simultaneously wanting to touch the reptile but also wanting to get away from it.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Kim had one snoring twin in her arms while Shego carried the other as she jiggled the keys in the front door lock.<p>

Getting the boys to their shared room, Kim repeated her wet towel procedure on both boys, cleaning the zoo off of them as best as she could until they took their baths the next day. Waking them up, if she even could, would have been unwise and would have ended in another long, loud tantrum.

Shego deftly helped Kim put on their Buzz Lightyear footies before the boys were tucked into their cribs with a full bottle of milk each.

Kim kissed them goodnight as Shego stood by the doorway waiting for her. Turning on a small night light, they left the door open about an inch.

"Would you like a drink?" the redhead asked her guest as they walked back to the living room.

"No, thanks," Shego declined. At Kim's small frown, she added, "Rain check? I really should head home. I need to prepare lessons for tomorrow to make up for missing class today."

Kim nodded, "I'll walk you out." Not with a little reluctance did she see Shego out the door. She stood on her porch watching the other woman walk away. Again.

Before she was halfway to her car, Shego paused and turned, "You know... I still have the car seats." She asked softly, "What time can I come over tomorrow?"

Kim's bright smile let her know she said the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Because you brushed your fingers

Through my hair and muttered,

"Perfect."

Because you brushed your fingers

Against mine and they were

Warm.

What other way is there to

Love, if all is said, with the

subtle

Brush of your fingers?

* * *

><p>Fingers fumbled with stubborn zippers in the dark as moist, swollen lips puffed out warm heavy breaths against each other. A hand grasped a firm backside and guides hips to meet with delightful friction.<p>

A moan.

White, gleaming teeth found a vulnerable flushed neck to sink into while an amorous tongue soothed the offense. Finally, the insistent fingers have a breakthrough, triumphantly tugging down the cool metal zipper and diving into the undiscovered treasure that lay beneath. Pushing aside another flimsy barrier, the fingers were about to lay their rightful claim-

"Wait," was whispered by another set of lips. "Stop."

"What's wrong?" the owner of the denied fingers asked. Her lips marking moist kisses on a unsuspecting chin.

"Can we just kiss for now?"

Her answer was deep soul kiss and a removal of dejected fingers from their object of desire.

A passing car from the street illuminated the two bodies in the shadow. Shego was momentary able to marvel at Kim's visage, reddened cheeks and half-lidded eyes.

"I was right," she whispered again.

"About?" Kim asked as she breathed in the scent of Shego's hair, nuzzling the soft dark hair.

"Your blush," Shego replied, savoring Kim's attention.

Further conversation was forgotten when Kim threaded her fingers into Shego's hair to pull her into a longer, more focused connection of lips. They lied in the dark, holding each other close.

* * *

><p>"Shego! What the fuck?" Mego ranted as he stood by the opened door.<p>

"Leave me alone," Shego replied, discarding her outerwear and keys as she made her way through her home. A headache was forming and Mego's whining was not helping. She threw him her coat and a cold glare.

"I just think this is a bad idea," Mego replied, ignoring the frosty warning.

"Mego, not now," Hego said, pushing his bother aside.

"Shego," he said, softly. He pulled her to the couch and shooed the others away.

"Are you okay?" he asked his little sister.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Shego said, leaning her head against his broad shoulder. He pulled her into a tight hug and her tears soaked through his t-shirt.

"I'll tell you what you're doing," Hego said, his voice soft but firm.

Shego looked up at him with wet cheeks and it was like she was five again and just skinned her knee from falling off the slide too quickly.

"You're going to drink some hot cocoa moo made by yours truly," he said, "And we're gonna shoot zombies on your awesome flat screen tv."

That earned him a reluctant smirk and a half-hearted punch on the arm.

Sitting on the couch next to Mego was somewhat awkward as they glared at each other but Shego felt a little better. They all sat huddled together on Shego's couch. Sometimes, words aren't needed. Shego took comfort in the fact that boys understood this.

She definitely felt better after she made Mego cry when she kicked his ass and fed his face to the zombies.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad, please! Just listen to me!"<em>

"_Enough! Get out!"_

"_Daddy, please. Dad, don't do this."_

_The slap on her face hurt but not as much as the look of hatred in her father's eyes._

"_Get out," he whispered._

_She picked herself up and walked out the front door._

* * *

><p>Kim woke with dried tracks of moisture on her face. She rubbed her cheek where the wrinkled blankets left jagged red marks on her skin. She shuddered a little at the memory of her dream. It was a nightmare.<p>

She looked at herself in the mirror, bleary eyed and face puffy from sleep. Turning on a faucet and splashing her face with some water, she looked again at the smooth reflective surface wondering if rejections ever felt less painful in time. Time was already showing it's passage on her face but somehow, the memory felt raw and ached like it was just carved into her yesterday.

She walked to her sons' room and took a deep breath and found a smile.

Riley was already standing up in his crib, his own chubby cheeks forming a near-toothless grin. He bounced a little when he saw his mother.

"Hi, baby," Kim said, picking him up and placing him on her hip. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"No," he giggled. He fussed a little, letting Kim know he wanted to be put down. His mother set him on the floor and held his hand.

"Let's wake up, Bailey," Kim said softly, noting that the other boy was still catching up on his sleep. He was lying on his stomach and was softly snoring in his sleep.

"Bailey," Kim rubbed his back gently. He startled a little, opening his eyes briefly to look at her without real focus before his face planted on his blankets and he started snoring again. It was a normal occurrence for him to sleep longer than his twin and Kim wasn't too worried, knowing the boy was probably hoarding all his energy for growing.

"What do you think? Let him sleep? He'll miss out on eggs," Kim asked her more energetic toddler.

"Eggs!" Riley jumped enthusiastically.

Kim gently picked up the sleeping boy, pressing him against her chest supporting his weight with one arm under his diaper-padded bum. He mumbled a little, buried his face in Kim's neck, and kept on sleeping. Kim chuckled and held out her hand for Riley which he grabbed with his little fist. She helped both of them use the potty and this morning's attempt was successful. After customary congratulations for keeping their diapers dry and using the toilet properly, she helped Riley brush his teeth while Bailey slept through his. It was a challenge to handle the twins but Kim was a master already. Riley sang a nonsense song and babbled as they walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Wake up, Bailey," Kim laughed. The boy she was feeding was falling back asleep in his high chair. His long eyelashes fluttered and a bit of milky drool slid down a corner of his mouth. He startled a little, blinking back quickly to alertness and remembered that he was chewing breakfast before slowly falling asleep again. Kim put down the fork and decided to let him catch some more Z's.

Riley on the other hand was still babbling in his little baby talk, excitedly making a mess of his breakfast. Kim made affirming noises here and there, pretending to understand his cute ramblings and he was pleased by her attentions. He had very important things to say.

* * *

><p>The phone rang just after she wrangled up the boys to the living room with the intent of doing the dishes while they were distracted by cartoons. She felt a little bad for using the tv as a babysitter but knew she wouldn't get anything done if she did what she wanted and sat down to watch them play. She still needed to get them ready for daycare.<p>

Riley was already happily banging his blocks together while Bailey woke up to flatten his face against a couch pillow. He was slowly working his way back to the land of the living. Rubbing his nose on the soft pillow, he looked back at his mother with excitement. "'Ego?" He and his brother perked up at the thought that Shego would be nearby to play. They found that they liked her a lot; Mommy smiled a lot more when she was around.

Kim had to laugh and rub his back affectionately. She sometimes wondered if he was part bloodhound. "No, baby. Shego's not here."

"Why do I hear my name?" a voice said with a teasing quality. Kim had picked up the phone just before Bailey asked his question.

"Oh, hi," Kim said, her smile widening, if at all possible. "It's nothing. I think Bailey caught a whiff of your perfume or something and thought you were here."

"That's kind of cute, in a weird way," Shego grinned, rolling her eyes. "Did he get that from you?" She sat down in her own couch and took a sip of her hot coffee, wondering what Kim and the twins were doing.

Kim bit her lip and laughed, "No way." She walked slowly to the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

"Really?"

Kim shook her head, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure..?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice," the teacher replied. She looked out the window and squinted her eyes at the bright sun. Clouds moved lazily across the sky.

"Smooth," Kim teased as dishes clattered on the sink. "I bet you throw lines like that to every girl." She peered at the window to see the mailman drop off letters at a house across the street.

"I do," Shego replied unashamed. A beat. "This is one of the rare times I mean it, though."

Kim clutched the phone tightly in her fist, unable to respond. She exhaled a sigh, wondering if interactions with Shego would always leave her feeling like riding a merry-go-round after eating too much candy.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, Happy Father's day.

Still alive. I just haven't been surrounded by people or things that have inspired me to write lately. I was debating on whether or not to go on a more extended hiatus. However, if you're still out there reading this, I promise I'll finish this story first before I decide whether or not to stop writing entirely.

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to G-Bear for being both a pest and a sweetheart.

* * *

><p>"I'm so confused," Kim admitted to the teenager munching away on the carrot sticks that sat on plate between them. The twins were eating too, but they were mostly sucking the salad dressing dip and gumming on the carrots than actually eating them. Kim and Hana took turns wiping off their fingers and making sure they stayed to their own bowls of dip so as not to contaminate everything with baby drool. Kim kept a close eye to make sure they wouldn't start choking.<p>

"Why's that?" Hana asked in between chews. She picked up another baby carrot and lathered it with dip before biting it with a crunch.

"She's nice enough to the boys," Kim said, sticking a finger in Rileys mouth to retrieve a relatively large piece of carrot that he would have had trouble swallowing. He grinned at her before slobbering over another carrot and smashing it against his food tray.

"What if this is," she gestured between her herself and her babies," is really not what she's looking for?" She knew it wouldn't be fair to Shego, or to the boys if she tried to force a relationship between them. "I somewhat regret not telling her on the get-go."

"Maybe she's changed her mind?" Hana supplied. "I mean, she's had a chance to see how cute the babies are."

"Hana, babies are cute but they're also hard work," Kim said.

"Well, I saw Teen Moms and they were doing just fine. Hey, maybe I should have babies."

Kim narrowed her eyes.

"I'm just kidding," Hana poked Kim's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright," Shego held up her hands to stop them before rubbing her brow. "I want you all to put your weapons down."<p>

The children laughed as they complied.

"Okay, now sing your parts," Shego told them.

They all groaned.

"If we wanted to sing, or if we _could_ sing, we'd join the school chorus," complained a trombonist. He played well but he let it get to his head. It annoyed Shego to no end because he could have been a better player.

"Uh-uh." Shego wagged a finger. "If you can't make out how it's supposed to sound, then how are you going to play it? I need to hear that you really know what it's supposed to sound like."

A pitiful chorus was formed. The music, if one could really call it that, sounded like a combination of cat yowls and a funeral dirge. Nonetheless, when Shego asked them to play again with their instruments, they sounded much better.

* * *

><p>Shego sat down on her chair with a tired sigh after all the students filed out of the room,<p>

"That was pretty good," a voice said.

Shego jumped up and turned. "Hey, Dr. Director. What are are you doing here?"

Her friend and mentor, Betty Director, had a PhD in Music Theory and taught college students in the regular semester. In the summers, she lead the high school marching band. She was the best band director in the state.

"I'm going to the meeting later to defend why we deserve some funding for the music and arts program more than the town football team," Betty rolled her eyes. "The football team hasn't won anything in twenty years and I don't expect that to change with that idiot, Barkin, coaching the team."

"We, on the other hand," Director gestured to the cluttered awards in Shego's office. "Well, it _should_ go without saying but we both know that's not the case."

Shego smiled cynically, agreeing with the other woman's sentiments.

"Well, I gotta go fight the good fight," Betty remarked. "See you later."

It was another frustrating day dealing with idiots and their improper allocation of the school budget. She was there to teach, not placate incompetent principals and his brainless cronies in the school board. She shouldn't have to beg for much needed musical supplies especially when the instruments the school owned were much older than her. Not that she really begged to begin with because Drakken about pissed himself when she growled and not so politely asked for his _considerations. _The problem with that approach was that Barkin, the steroid using football coach, scared the hell out of Drakken, too.

The phone on her desk rang and she frowned, picking it up from the cradle. However, her posture physically relaxed when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Hey, Pumpkin," she greeted.

"'Pumpkin'?" Kim asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, 'Pumpkin.' Got a problem with that?" Shego challenged playfully.

"No," Kim laughed. "But I have to cancel our date tonight," she added regretfully, "My sitter, Hana, is sick. It's not bad but I just don't want the boys to catch it. I really can't find anyone else I can trust on such short notice."

Shego was quiet on her end, thinking. A crazy idea was forming in her head and she knew that she stepping closer and closer to the deep end but she managed to quietly mutter. "Why don't we have dinner at my place instead? My brothers will be there but I can shoo them away if you'd like."

It was Kim's turn to be quiet, contemplating the offer. She had already met the boys and had seen them after a few dates with Shego, she was a little wary of how the twins would react with strangers. And she knew that there was still some reluctance on Shego's part when it came to the boys. It could get a little awkward.

She bit her cheek.

"I promise not to poison you," Shego joked to lighten the mood, she anxiously tapped a pen on her desk.

Kim looked up to the ceiling and breathed in deep. Finally, she said, "Are you sure it's alright with your brothers? I guess we'll see you at six then. Do you need me to bring anything...?"

"It's fine, I think Hego will bring something."

* * *

><p>Surely enough that evening, Hego arrived carrying a bag full of groceries in each arm. The boys trailing behind him also had their own packages. They had needed to replenish the food they devoured each time they visited.<p>

Shego explained, "As much as they're family and all, my teacher's salary can't afford to fill their bottomless stomachs. They can't cook as well as I do so they do they get everyone's groceries and eat here. "

"Sounds like a pretty good system," Kim replied.

"Don't listen to her," Hego said, "I can make a mean chicken pot pie and it's damn good." He puffed out his chest exaggeratedly.

"And, who are these guys?" Hego asked, smiling over two little boys. The looked up at him, marveling at the tall man that towered over them. Compared to them, he was a giant.

"Cool, we each get one!" The Go twins exclaimed, startling the Possible twins. The toddlers cried a little and hid under the table where Kim was sitting.

"Hey little bros, it's cool," the older twins ventured , reaching out to the toddlers. With some encouraging nudging from their mother, they reluctantly let themselves be picked up. They both pulled away a little to look at the strangers' faces. The men fussed over them and cooed.

"I'm sure feeling the testosterone," Shego rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and smirked at her brothers, feeling a little embarrassed by their exaggerated cooing and fussing.

"Dude, they're awesome," one Go twin defended.

"And they're ginger!" the other exclaimed. He carried Riley in his arms and gently moved the boy's chin up and down. He pretended to be a ventriloquist speaking through the redheaded toddler, "Imma eat your soul!"

Riley only giggled at the strange man's antics and allowed his face to be smooshed around. Bailey, on the other hand, pushed a pudgy hand against the other Go twin's face with a disgusted look. He didn't even bother accepting the arms reached out towards him.

Shego frowned, "I'm pretty sure their mother doesn't appreciate you guys telling them that they have no souls."

"Sorry," the Go twins said sheepishly. "We're just messing around." They reluctantly let the the babies back on the floor. Bailey toddled over to Shego, holding up his arms in the universal sign of "pick-me up." She lifted him in the air before setting him on her hip where he clutched at her shirt.

"What?" Shego asked after feeling Hego's eyes on her.

"You look like a natural," he smiled, visibly swallowing down his concern.

* * *

><p>"So... Kim," Mego began as he chewed with his mouth open, "What does a girl like you do for fun? I mean, you've got these ankle biters to look after and all that." The babies in question were happily making a mess on their bibs. Shego and Kim were tag teamed in feeding them, getting their own bites in between.<p>

"How kind of you to think of me," Kim said dryly as she cut a miniscule piece of lasagna even smaller for tiny baby mouths.

"Why don't you go drinking with us one night? Shego's been a wet blanket lately," _because of you_. "But maybe you can make her go," Mego suggested as he forked another bite.

"Maybe some other night," Kim nodded, "But not too late. My sitter has a curfew."

"I'd happily volunteer to watch them," Hego said enthusiastically. Shego rolled her eyes as she wiped Riley's chin.

"Nuh-uh, we call dibs," the Go twins exclaimed.

"Well, I'm highly qualified," Hego replied. "I know my first aid and CPR."

"Because implying that they'll choke on your watch is_ totally_ helping your case," Shego mocked.

"I'm just saying," the large muscled man grinned earnestly and threw Kim a wink.

* * *

><p>Shego had intended to go home after she drove Kim and her babies home but somehow, Kim managed to drag Shego to her bedroom after the kids were sent to bed. It was Shego's first time entering Kim's room and she was somewhat surprised that it took her a while to do so. She was normally in and out of a woman -and the woman's bed- in a matter of hours.<p>

There was nothing extraordinary about Kim's room but it felt cozy and lived in like the rest of the house. Shego looked at the pictures Kim had all over the room as Kim rummaged through her closet. The pictures were mostly of the boys.

"Kim, who is that?" Shego asked. She pointed at a picture frame lying on Kim's night stand. It was Kim and another woman each holding a twin smiling at the camera. They looked like a family. Her stomach churned when Shego somewhat recognized her. She remembered seeing Kim kissing a woman at her doorstep the day she tried to come over and apologize.

"Who?" Kim asked, confusion clouding her face before she saw the picture Shego was referring to and smiled. "Oh, that's Allie. The twins' birth mother."

_What the fuck? _Shego's mouth opened and closed before she found her words, "Birth mother? Are you... with her?" Her eyes widened. "Oh, shit... is this an affair!?"

"What!? No, no, no," Kim corrected, reaching over to touch Shego's shoulder. "It's an open adoption so the twins spend time with her. Allie and I are close, too. That's all."

She said it so nonchalantly but Shego stared at her like she grew two heads.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked as Shego slumped down heavily on the bed.

"You are still keeping things from me." Shego grit out, staring up at Kim with narrowed eyes. Her fingers clenched on the sheets.

"And you still want to make a run for it," Kim stood in front of her, daring her to blink.

Shego was about to shoot an angry retort but stopped.

She laughed wryly instead.

At Kim's petulant frown, she reached over to grab the redhead's hand and tugged her closer. "We're a piece of work, you and I."

"C'mere,"

Kim took it as an open invitation to straddle her and sit on her lap. She buried her face against Shego's neck.

"How long have we been going out?"

"A few weeks," Kim mumbled. She rested her weight fully on the dark haired woman's inviting lap. She was getting all sorts of tingly.

"Nearly a month and a half," Shego corrected, not allowing herself to be distracted. "And when were you planning to tell me that the boys were adopted?"

"I wasn't keeping it from you," Kim protested, her fingers tracing Shego's bra under her shirt. "It's just not something that came up during our conversations."

"Kim-"

"No, you don't understand," Kim replied, pulling away to look at Shego's face. "They're _mine_. My babies.

I'm not ashamed or trying to hide the fact that they're adopted. It's just that I don't think of them that way. It's not a biggie to me. Even if they were biologically mine, I wouldn't love them any differently than I do now. I won't apologize that it's not obvious to _you_ that they're adopted because it _doesn't _matter to _me. _To me, I'm their mother and they are my babies," Kim said firmly. She tried to sit up but Shego's arms tightened around her and squeezed in apology. Kim huffed but settled down.

Shego sighed, pressing their foreheads together. Try as she might, Kim couldn't stop the small, shy smile that grew as she stared into those deep green eyes.

"Anything else about them that I should know about?" Shego asked after a long pause. "They do look like you, you know." She passed a thumb over Kim's lips. "They have your smile."

She sighed and shook her head. "It's not my story to tell... but...

Do you want to meet Allie? I was going to ask you when I knew for sure that's she's coming to town... but I guess I should just throw it out there. She comes to visit them when she can." Her voice was laced with uncertainty.

"I'd like that," Shego replied, kissing Kim's jaw soothingly and Kim allowed herself to be soothed.

Kim sighed deeply.

"What?" Shego asked.

"We've been going out for a month and we're taking this way too seriously," Kim laughed hollowly but stopped at Shego's somber look.

"I just want to be sure." The hanging silence said everything.

"Well, I'm sure," Kim replied, grabbing the collar of Shego's shirt.

Shego clutched at Kim's hips, leaning her head toward the redhead. She mumbled against Kim's lips, each word brushed their lips, "Are you really?"

"I'm playing for keeps," Kim murmured.

"I'm not playing at all," Shego clarified.

Kim grabbed her by the back of the head and pressed their mouths together. The slow burn she felt from their proximity was quickly evolving to something else.

But Shego was not a shirking violet, with a growl she bucked upwards and tried to flip them over. Kim's strong thighs held her in place.  
>"Nuh-uh," she whispered with a mischievous smile, taking delight in the surprise in Shego's face. She nuzzled her nose to her cheek before giving a playful bite to her chin.<p>

"You are so beautiful," Kim murmured, "Did you know that?"

"Hm," Shego pretended to think. "I may have heard that once or twice," she grinned.

She didn't squirm when Kim pinched her side.

"I'm serious," Kim pouted. All the while, her fingers roamed all over Shego's torso before her thumbs hid themselves under the teacher's shirt to caress a soft navel.

"I want to kiss you," Kim whispered.

"Aren't you doing that already?" Shego squirmed, feeling both aroused and tickled.

"You know what I mean," a finger traced a the outline of a silver button round and round. There was no protest as the button was freed from its confines. Fingers eagerly then proceeded to a brass colored zipper. Grinning metal teeth opened to a lazy yawn and the fingers entered the space between to-

"Maaaaaa," echoed a voice from the hallway.

Shego blinked.

They both exhaled as Kim sat up and smiled apologetically. Shego shrugged her shoulders and inclined her head.

Kim smoothed her shirt and tossed another glance behind her as she walked across the hall.

"Hey, baby," Kim cooed when she saw Bailey standing up from his crib holding out his empty bottle.

"Ma," he greeted, sleepily.

"Still hungry, B?" Kim asked him, "You ate a lot at dinner. See? Your tummy is poking out." She rubbed his round baby belly. He pouted crankily at her.

"Okay, okay," she picked him up and kissed his cheek, "More milk for Bumble Bee, coming up."

A quick trip to the fridge and Bailey was half asleep, absently sucking on his fresh bottle. He whimpered in protest when Kim placed him back on his bedding. Kim kissed his cheek and tucked him in. She also checked on Riley and fixed his blanket before giving him a kiss and walking back to her room.

Shego had not moved from her spot on the bed but turned when she heard Kim's approach. Kim thought she looked like she belonged there.

The redhead leaned on the doorway, "Stay the night?"

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for still reading.


End file.
